


Sea Prince

by lilfinch



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Back On My AU Bullshit, F/M, Fluffy, Oral Sex, Paul Matthews F U C K S, Paulkins - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfinch/pseuds/lilfinch
Summary: Filling out an ask for a Paulkins Pirate AU by making a continuation of Your Highness.Essentially just shameless smut.A continuation of Your Highness, but it’s not necessary to have read Your Highness before reading this. The point remains.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Sea Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Paulkins Pirate AU

The realization had dawned on Emma Perkins far too late. 

“Coastal trade kingdom merchants?” She’d said out loud, “You’re just a fucking pirate.”

She and Paul had been below deck. It was late at night, and Emma lay on their bed, tangled in white silk sheets and watching the candle light flicker. Paul, in tight black pants but without a shirt, paused from his place at his desk writing a letter, looking back at Emma.

“I’m sorry, what?”

She sat up, the sheets slipping from her body and pooling around her waist. She noticed as Paul tried not to let his gaze trail up and down her naked body, and also noticed as he failed at doing this.

“You wear tight pants and sashes and big cotton shirts.”

“Right.”

“You navigate the world by sea, exploring and trading.”

“Yes.”

“You’re a pirate.”

Paul had paused and looked at his letter, then at the floor, then back at Emma.

“No.”

“No?”

“Pirates rob and kill. We don’t rob and kill. We trade.”

“We’re not trading now.”

Paul ran his hand through his hair. “No, right now we’re map building. Exploring.”

“Looking for treasure,” Emma said matter-of-factly.

“Ye- no. We’re not looking for treasure.”

“I heard Bill and Ted talking about it. There’s been rumors that the island we’re trying to find was the site dump of famous pirates from ages ago.”

“Those are just rumors, Emma.”

“But you’ll admit that you’ve heard them.”

Paul looked conflicted. He sighed and nodded. “I will admit that I’ve heard them, but that doesn’t make me a pirate.”

Emma shook her head slowly and fell back against the bed. “Wow,” she said in disbelief, “I can’t believe I just got my world rocked by a pirate.”

There was a choked sputter from Paul and Emma had to force down her smile. After a moment, she felt the bed shift under his weight, and Paul appeared above her, a smirk upon his face.

“You know, since you’re technically adventuring with me, you could consider yourself a pirate, too.”

Emma thought about this for a moment before wrapping her arms around Paul’s neck and bringing him closer to her face. “I like the sound of that, Pirate Prince,” she muttered, kissing him softly.

~

“ _Land ho!_ ”

Emma ran to the side of the ship, leaning her torso over the ledge and squinting into the distance. Far ahead of them, growing rapidly closer, she could see a very small speck of land. Her hair, tied back with a black bandana, whipped in the wind and Emma stepped back from the ledge, a smile on her face as she tugged at the puffed-sleeves of her olive green shirt, tucked into high-waisted black trousers.

“Are you excited?” A voice asked from beside her. Emma turned around to see Paul, dressed in a loose, white shirt with the breast-cross stitches undone and opened and charcoal grey trousers. Over the outfit was a long leather overcoat that made Emma bite her lip.

“Absolutely ecstatic,” she said, tugging at the lapels of the overcoat to pull Paul into a kiss. He smiled against her mouth, his hands falling to her waist where they traced against the thick leather waist belt wrapped around her stomach.

“I have to say, I’m really enjoying seeing you in the outfits of my kingdom,” Paul whispered when they separated, dragging his gaze up and down her outfit.

Emma smirked and leaned back against the ship ledge, kicking one knee-high boot over the other. “You mean you like seeing me dressed like a pirate?”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Pirates don’t exist anymore, not here. They-”

“Became enveloped with the militarized workings of your kingdom? Yeah, uh-huh. Pirates.”

Paul laughed and shook his head. He took a loose strand of Emma’s hair and twirled it in his finger. “You’re impossible,” he murmured to her.

In response, Emma shot him a bright smile.

“No, I’m a pirate.”

~

The two of them dragged a rowboat onto the shore, Emma wiping sweat from her eyes as she casted a squinted glance to the clear sky. Two other row boats were being dragged to the shore along side theirs, the rumor about the treasure had made its way through the entire crew (“it must be called Shine Island for a reason”) and a healthy amount of the crew had joined them to search around the island.

“Alright,” Paul called when the boats were beached, “we’ll split up and look around. Map makers walk the beach, everybody else is out looking. Meet back here by sundown.”

There was mumbled agreement and Paul took Emma’s hand, leading her into the forested island.

“Do you know where we’re going?” She asked as they stepped through brambles and ducked past trees. The forest seemed alive around them. Birds twittered in the trees and the leaves rustled around them, though whether from the wind or animals Emma did not know.

“Not at all,” was Paul’s reply. “Looking for something interesting I guess.”

“I’ve found something worth investigating,” Emma said, and when Paul paused she yanked his hand and pulled him into her, craning her chin up to meet his lips.

Paul let out a soft sigh into the kiss, his hands falling to her waist, and he melted into her a bit more until he broke apart with a start.

“We need to be exploring,” he reprimanded.

Emma shot him a sultry smile and enjoyed the sight of him gulping, hard. “We are exploring,” she said lightly, “at least, we _could_ be..” her fingers fiddled with the strings of Paul’s shirt. He looked indecisive for a moment, then his stunning blue gaze met Emma’s and he ran his tongue slowly over his teeth.

Paul leaned back down to kiss Emma’s neck, and she grinned victoriously as her arms snaked around his neck. Suddenly, she paused.

“Wait, what is _that_?” Paul lifted his head with a small groan and looked behind his shoulder. He squinted. Through the thick bramble and covered with vines was the mouth of a dark cave. Emma and Paul exchanged a glance.

“Exploring?” He asked. Emma nodded, and the two of them made their way into the cave without another word. Pushing away the vines, they quickly discovered that the cave was not so much a cave and more so a downward descent into pitch black. What seemed to be makeshift stairs were precariously carved downward. Paul let out a hum.

“This is terrifying. What do you think is down there?”

“Something worth exploring,” was Emma’s reply. She and Paul exchanged a glance. His lip quirked up in a smile.

“Pirates?”

“Pirates.”

Emma took Paul’s hand and they began the hazardous descent. It wasn’t very long before what little light they were provided gave in to complete darkness. Emma gripped Paul’s hand tightly and her other ran along the wall of the cave. It was a little damp and some sort of a bitter acrid smell stung the inside of her nose, but she couldn’t deny the excitement that boiled under her skin.

“How far down do you want to go before we turn around?” Paul asked, his voice a little tight in his chest. 

“Scared already?” Emma teased.

“Are you not?”

“Not yet. I’ve dealt with worse things than a creepy dark cave.” Paul hummed in agreement, then paused.

“Wait, is that light or am I finally seeing things?”

Emma squinted down the cave. Sure enough, there seemed to be a very faint blue light coming from farther down in the cave. “Whoa…” Emma whispered, beginning to set a faster pace down the uneven steps. She practically dragged Paul into the cave. The light began to grow brighter and the further they traveled the more they came to realize that the light was coming from a mouth at the bottom of the cave.

“Finally,” Paul groaned as they stepped through the cave.

They both froze, speechless.

The steps had led them to a large opening at the bottom of the cave, filled with jagged crystals that stuck from the roof and… _glowed_. Glowed a soft, bright blue that vaguely reminded Emma of Paul’s eyes. Moss stuck to the cave floor and to the walls and ceiling, all of it the same glowing blue. 

From out of seemingly nowhere, water flowed heavily from an invisible hole at the top of the cave and a small waterfall plunged into a pool of water that spanned about two arms lengths across. The disturbance of the waterfall into the pool caused the silvery pool to swirl with the luminous blue that the rest of the cave glowed with. The sound of it was dulled but silvery and swelled dimly through the closed in space.

“Oh wow,” Emma whispered under her breath as she took a few cautious steps around the cave.

“This is… impossible. There must be _magic_ in this cave.”

Emma smiled softly and turned to face Paul, “You believe in magic?”

“I’m a pirate, Your Highness. I’ve seen things out of your wildest nightmares.”

“Would this be one of them?” She reached up and pressed a few cautious fingertips into the glowing moss that clung to the wet cave wall. It flared even brighter under her touch, and when Emma pulled her hand back, the color faded slowly back into the soft blue.

“No,” Paul whispered as he crouched by the silver pool, “this is something out of a fantasy.” His fingertips skimmed the surface of the water, and in the trail of his disturbance it glowed an electric cerulean. Paul whistled lowly. “Do you think this is the treasure?”

“It could be,” Emma replied, pausing to listen to the way her voice echoed eerily around the cave. “Though I don’t really want to take anything out of the cave. Especially if it’s magic.”

Paul nodded gravely. “We can appreciate it here.”

Emma didn’t reply, instead walking around the perimeter of the cave. It wasn’t very big, the pool in the middle took up most of it. It was spectacular either way. The giant crystals were smooth under her touch and jutted from the cave in awkward angles. She smiled softly.

“What do you think about going for a swim?”

Paul let out a barking laugh. “You’re funny,” he retorted. When he did not get a response, he looked behind his shoulder, only to see Emma stripping off the waist belt and tugging her shoes off her feet.

“You’re kidding, right?” Paul asked in disbelief as Emma pulled her shirt over her head.

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure? Has it not always been a dream of yours to swim in a magic pool?”

“Magic p-” Paul sputtered, watching Emma wriggle out of her trousers, “not necessarily? What if you get hurt?”

“What if I get blessed by the gods?”

“Or _cursed._ ” 

Emma, no longer paying attention and now only in her undergarments, slid past Paul and into the pool. It went up to her waist and, at her disturbance, the water glowed around her. 

“It’s nice,” Emma whispered as she walked over to the waterfall. The ground under her feet was rocky but smooth, and she looked behind her shoulder to smirk at Paul. He was watching her with his mouth slightly opened, and Emma winked teasingly at him.

Her eyes shut softly and she tilted her head back into the waterfall, letting the cool water spill down her face and her back. It was a phenomenal sensation. Magic or not, the feeling was revitalizing and shot coolly through her veins.

“You need to get in here,” Emma said as she inhaled sharply, pushing her wet hair back and off of her face. Upon opening her eyes, Emma was greeted with the sight of a deliciously shirtless Paul unbuttoning his pants and toeing off his boots. His overcoat and shirt were dropped onto the pile Emma had started, and she grinned victoriously.

Paul slid into the water once he was only in his underwear and shivered, skimming his fingertips across the surface and watching the bright blue trail they left behind. Emma grinned as he waded over to her, and she wrapped her hands around his waist to pull him into the waterfall.

Paul couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. He squeezed his eyes shut. The water tumbled down his body and he pulled Emma into his chest without warning, letting them fall back into the pool. She let out a small yelp that was quickly cut off once they landed in the water, and they both emerged laughing.

The two made eye contact and the laughing died down. Emma bit her lip, smiling as she watched Paul’s gaze drop to her lips, then to her eyes. In an instant, they were kissing. Paul’s large hands ran up and down Emma’s wet body as she threw her arms around his shoulders, her fingers tugging at his dripping hair. She inhaled sharply and let herself relax into him. Paul moaned softly.

He began to lead them backwards, his hands gripping her waist tightly and Emma couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. She was having a lot of fun realizing just how much Paul wanted her, needed her, liked her. Four months of traveling and the sex had been phenomenal and often, their current situation being no exception.

The cool, glassy water of the pool was a thrilling contrast to the warmth that always seemed to emanate off of Paul, and she felt a hot shiver of excitement race down her spine when he slowly spun them around and lifted Emma onto the ledge.

The rock was cold but smooth under her, and Emma repressed the urge to shudder at the sensation. Paul’s hands rested on her legs, his thumb tracing slow circles on the inside of her thigh.

“May I?” He asked. His voice was a low rumble in his throat that made Emma’s blood rush loudly in her ears. She nodded, swallowing.

Casting her a very uncharacteristically impish smile, Paul’s fingers hooked around the waistband of Emma’s underwear and tugged down, letting her lift her hips so that he could pull them all the way off. 

Emma’s breathing became noticeably heavier in her chest as she watched. Watched as Paul pulled her close to the edge, watched as his eyes, dancing with silver blue reflections, met hers, watched him hold her gaze as his head sank down between her thighs.

It was only when she felt his tongue press against the inside of her and languidly drag from bottom to top did Emma let her eyes fall shut. She leaned back on one arm to brace herself and the other grabbed a fistful of Paul’s wet hair to guide his head, eliciting a low moan from his throat. 

Emma revelled in the contrasting sensations of the cold rock under her and the water that dripped down her skin as Paul lapped at her sex, sending ripples of pleasure through her body that pooled in her stomach, slowly building. 

“You taste _divine_ , Emma,” Paul mumbled into her skin, and she arched her back, her fingertips digging harder into his head.

“ _Paul_ ,” Emma moaned, and he set a faster pace. His hand slid up her leg, his fingers joining his tongue to thrust a steady beat inside of her. Through blurred vision, Emma could see him lift his head momentarily to smile at her, no doubt grinning at the lustfully contorted look on Emma’s face.

Pleasure drew upon her quickly, like a steadily rising wave as Paul ducked his head back down between her legs. His tongue on her and in her, his fingers against her and teasing her, the hot, fuzzy pleasure built and built. Emma bit her lip, trying to stifle every sharp whimper. She was largely unable to do this and cried out softly when the pleasure finally spilled over the edge and she plunged into bliss.

Her gasping inhale stuttered and choked, Emma’s arm almost buckled under her and she slid her back down onto the wet, rocky floor, her feet still in the water. Her chest rose and fell heavily.

“We’ve never done that anywhere like this before,” Paul whispered, amused. Panting, Emma’s eyes opened slowly.

Paul pushed himself out of the pool, leaning on the ledge. The water slid off the tips of his hair and down his skin, which glistened blue in the reflected light. He climbed over Emma, kissing her roughly. Her chin jerked up and her palms flattened against his chest as she moaned.

“Never,” she sighed. “But I sure as hell would do it again.”

Paul raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Yeah?” Emma nodded in reply. His hips rolled down into hers and her eyelids fluttered back, when suddenly a very faint noise called from somewhere above them.

“ _Paul_?”

It sounded like Bill. Paul groaned and climbed to his feet, helping Emma up.

“We should probably get changed,” he muttered, casting a sheepish glance at the abandoned pile of clothes on the cave floor.

Emma smiled and traced a mindless pattern on Paul’s chest, kissing the space between his collarbones. “We should definitely leave. I’ll make this up to you tonight.”

Paul raised an eyebrow as he watched Emma begin to pull her clothing back on. “Can I hold you to that?”

“Cross my heart, Sea Prince. Now get some pants on before Ted comes down here and tries to take you for himself.”

“is Ted that horny?” Paul asked, snickering.

Emma shot him a devilish smile, “you’re just that irresistible.”

~

The night had fallen quicker than expected, giving way to an impossibly clear night. The stars littering the sky were vibrant and twinkling from their places amidst a thick indigo blanket, and the moon was crisp and swollen.

The crew had decided to stay on the beach for the night, setting up a campfire and enjoying the solid land. Emma leaned her head on Paul’s shoulder, watching the licking flames and feeling the heat against her face.

“Maybe we should tell them about the cave,” Paul said quietly.

“What, so Bill can slip down the stairs and Ted could try and wrench the crystals out of the walls? How well do you think that would go?”

Paul hummed, nodding his head. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Emma muttered, nuzzling her face into Paul’s shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah, you are.”

Emma wanted to make a snarky reply questioning any sarcasm in the statement, but Paul’s tone was too genuine for her to do even that. She smiled softly, feeling her stomach churn with butterflies. He was… certainly something.

“Thank you, Paul,” Emma whispered, out of nowhere. His chin tilted to look down at her.

“For what?”

She shrugged, not taking her gaze off the dancing fire. “I don’t know. Everything.”

There was a small silence as Paul mulled this over. Finally, he whispered, “I think I should be the one thanking you.”

Emma’s eyes were heavy with sleep and burned from staring at the fire. She turned her head and kissed Paul’s shoulder, then smirked.

“Why? I haven’t even held up on my promise yet.”

Paul laughed, his shoulders shaking lightly. “I’m thankful for every second you’re in my life, Your Highness. Though no, you have not.”

Emma’s smirk widened and she met Paul’s gaze through her eyelashes. “Want to go do that now? I wouldn’t mind retreating back to our cabin for the night.”

Paul flushed noticeably even through the thick night and looked out at sea to where the ship was docked. If they took a rowboat now they would be there fairly soon, if they even made it to the ship before Emma gave in to the lust that was beginning to tighten her throat.

“Alright,” he said, clearing his throat, “that’s fine.”

Emma stood up and stretched, then gestured over to the rowboat. She kissed Paul’s cheek. “After you then, Sea Prince.”

No. They did not end up making it to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> If one person gives me shit about me not knowing how bioluminescence works I’m actually going to cry.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Comment if you want, like, you know the drill. It would be appreciated ✌️


End file.
